


Feline of Mine

by Huntra_Pred



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Akande, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hanzo loves cats, M/M, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred
Summary: Moira turns Akande into a cat. And of course, Hanzo is there to care for him.
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Hanzo Shimada, Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 7





	Feline of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Crack Hanzo lives in my gead rent free

"What is that?"

Hanzo didn't get far with a obvious lump stuffed under his shirt. Of course it was Jesse who caught him, it was always Jesse.

"Drugs."

Hanzo bolts and Jesse is left in nothing but dust. So he notifies Genji that his brother most likely dragged in another stray cat. Genji was busy meditating when Jesse got ahold of him, and both him and Zenyatta sighed and shook their heads. Damn Hanzo.

"I'll be back soon."

That was unlikely, knowing Hanzo.

\---

Hanzo let's out a loud huff when they finally make it to his room, letting his shirt out so his little stowaway could escape and breathe. Thankfully the black cat before him was calm and sweet. Akande was always sweet to Hanzo. Hanzo sits on the floor, knowing that Genji would arrive at some point to foil Akande's visit.

Not that his brother would recognize the man-er-cat. With Moira's latest experiment going "Oh so right", according to her, Akande might be able to stay on Overwatch's grounds without everyone arming up. 

Akande, always the charmer, rubs against Hanzo’s leg, purring loudly. He was large for a domestic cat and practically resembled a miniature black leopard.

"Aw, sweetheart."

Hanzo scoops up Akande the best he can and cuddles him, sighing when Genji finally arrives. 

"Hanzo! Seriously? Another animal?"

"... Look him in the face and tell me you would've left him on the streets to starve."

"Brother!"

Genji couldn't meet Akande's large, yellow eyes. Akande was smug at being at the advantage of being able to cuddle his boyfriend right in front of his brother and does so happily. 

"First the crow, then the dog/wolf thing. Now a cat? Hanzo, we can't have pets!"

Hanzo glares, "We have Bastion wandering around."

"Hanzo-"

"We have a thing called a Junkrat."

Genji snaps his jaws shut before groaning loudly, "Fine! But you can't hide him from Jack forever!"

"Yes I can. Watch me."

"Hanzo."

"Genji."

The brothers stare at each other before Genji gives in and leaves, leaving Hanzo alone, with Akande. Not that Genji knew what would happen the moment the door shut. He didn't know that the cat Hanzo dragged in could turn into a man, he didn't know that man was Akande! Oh well...


End file.
